Blink
by shadowstormhp
Summary: this is a rewrite of my original story “Harry Potter and the True Heart of Light.” Harry gets sent to Azkaban, betrayed by those he tought to be close. HPLL and maybe HPHGLL M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is a rewrite of my original story "Harry Potter and the True Heart of Light." As you can see I have also changed my pen-name. from harrypotter1233

Chapter 1: How it Began

It had been 7 years since the dark lord Voldemort had risen once again. It had been a little under 6 years since the wizarding world made its biggest mistake.

Harry Potter sat down near the lake, he had only been back at Hogwarts for a day and it was Saturday meaning no classes. He was thinking about the events that accord and the end of last year, and hoped that maybe this would be better. He snorted to himself 'that's wishful thinking' he thought to himself. Now with the dark lord back and active he was almost certain, that this year was going to be the worst so far. The battle of the department of mysteries, toke a heavy toll on Harry. Not only had he almost lead his friends to their deaths but he had lost his godfather, Sirius. Just thinking of him brought a pain deep in his chest that didn't seem to be physical.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice when someone came and sat next to him. He looked to his right and was surprised to see Ginny Weasley, they sat in silence for a bit both lost in their own thoughts. He thought back to the battle and how Ginny had stood by his side bravely and faced down the death eaters, something that most adults would not do. The sun was setting and the lake and Hogwarts ground was basked in an amazing array of colors.

"You know …..I never did thank you for letting me join the DA and taking me with you that night." whispered Ginny.

"You shouldn't be thanking me you should be hating me for putting you in that dangerous situation," replied harry

"No… you treated me like an adult not some little girl who can't do anything, and for that I'm thanking you." She replied.

They sat there in silence for who knows how long, enjoying each other's silent company.

Fairies had come out and where now dancing over the lake sometimes taking a quick dive into the water. They lit up the sky with their colorful dance. A few of them came over to Harry and Ginny and started to dance on top of them. They were singing a song in a language unknown to the couple as they sat there. There laughter and playfulness made Harry and Ginny smile, one of them landed on Harry's nose and that made him laugh.

"Come on lets head inside before we break curfew" said Harry standing up and extending an arm for Ginny to take. She toke his arm as he helped her up and they walked back towards the castle. The walk to the common room was a quite one, when they got to the portrait of the fat lady Ginny gave the password. "Pure heart" and they were let in. they reached the stairs leading to the dorm rooms and before Ginny went up the girl's stairs she reached over and gave harry a kiss on the check and ran off before he could respond.

The next few weeks went by smoothly Harry and Ginny getting closer and closer. It was a month after school had started that Harry finally decided to ask her to be his girlfriend. It was the first Hogsmead visit of the year and Harry toke Ginny on a date there. Harry noticed while there that security was very tight. So as the beginning of the second month of school came to an end harry couldn't help but wonder. 'Maybe this year won't be so bad after all.' The DA had started up again and was having more meeting now that they didn't have to sneak about. And people were getting better and better. This weeks meeting had just come to an end and Harry was alone in the room of requirements thinking over what he was going to teach next time and getting in some practice himself.

Meanwhile through the tunnel near the willow tree out came a rat with a distinctive silver paw. He had one thing on his mind that if he failed his mission his master would kill him.

He snuck into the castle with practiced ease and made his way up the flight of steps. Then he saw his target coming down the stairs alone. 'perfect' he thought. Quickly ducking into an empty classroom, he transformed into and middle aged balding man. He quickly took out a vial from his pocket and drank it in one go. Slowly he changed until the transformation was done.

Stepping out of the room he ran head first into his target.

"Hey what are you doing here I thought you were going to get some dinner" she said reaching up and giving him a peck on the lips.

"I was but I first wanted to show you something, come here" he fell into the act flawlessly.

She followed him into the room, and was curious as to why he brought her into a dusty room.

"Harry why are we in here"

She turned around and looked at him and was surprised to see him with his wand pointed at her.

"Because my dear my lord commands be to prove myself to him goodbye, AVADA KEDAVRA"

A flash of green tore through the room forever encompassing the look of shock on one Ginevra Weasley's face.

Ron was really hungry. After the DA meeting, he decided he needed a quick shower before he went down to the great hall. So running up to the tower he took a quick shower. After he was done he walked back down the stairs. Where he say his sister talking to Harry, now he was unsure about his sisters new relationship with Harry. Of course harry was his best friend but Ginny was his little sister. When he saw her follow Harry into an empty room he saw red. Best friend or not he wasn't going to let his sister lose her innocence. Just as he opened the door he heard the yell of "AVADA KEDAVRA" he was shocked by what he say. Harry Potter the boy who lived his best friend had just killed his sister.

"YOU BASTARD" Ron yelled charging Harry, but he was quickly stopped with a stunner, the last thing he heard was mecanical laughing before darkness.

A/n there you go the first instalment i know its a little short but this is only an intro. please review


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to update it's because my computer crashed and I am at a cyber café to upload this.

Chapter 2: The Arrest

Ron woke up in a daze he couldn't remember where he was or why he was here. Spotting the body of his dead sister he quickly remembered what had happened. He scooped her up in his arms, looking at her face. She seemed peaceful even in death; he sat there for what seemed like an hour crying. He remembered all the good times that they had shared as children. Being the youngest in the family Ron and Ginny were always really close. It wasn't until they arrived at Hogwarts that they seemed to drift apart. He finally got up and started to make his way to the headmaster's office. After wondering around for a while in his emotional state he had difficulty in finding the said office. When he finally got there, he realized that he didn't know the password. He tried banging on the gargoyle, but that didn't seem to work.

He noticed that it was late and that dinner should still be going on. He quickly ran to the great hall. As he ran into the hall no one seemed to notice his distressed mood. He spotted Harry sitting with Hermione and Neville laughing as though he didn't murder his sister.

Harry after finishing his intensive workout after the DA meeting, toke a shower in the room of requirements. Feeling refreshed he ran down to the great hall for dinner. He was greatly enjoying dinner. However his scar was hurting a little bit, he could feel that lord Voldemort was happy about something and that was never good news. He was talking to Hermione and Neville about the upcoming DA meetings. He couldn't believe in the change that had accord in Neville after the battle. Neville had also gotten a new wand that was a perfect match to him. He was now stronger than ever.

Harry spotted Ron running into the great hall and noticed that he had bloodshot eyes.

"MURDERER" yelled Ron raising his wand and firing a stunner towards harry.

Harry on reflex toke his wand out and reflected the stunner.

"What are you doing Ron?" asked a confused Harry.

"You killed my sister, and I'm going to kill you!" yelled Ron while firing another stunner.

Dumbledore got up faster than most people believed the old man could move. He was by their sides in seconds. Quickly disarming both students, he pulled Ron towards him and stared hard at him. Using Legitimacy to see if he was lying or not. He quickly watched the events unfold, looking older and older as the seconds passed by. Turning he quickly stunned a surprised Harry who had no time to react.

"What are you doing headmaster surly you don't believe that Harry would kill Ginny he loved her!" yelled Hermione running over towards her fallen friend.

"I'm afraid Miss. Granger that what Ron said is true" sighed Dumbledore, looking his true age.

Hermione looked shocked that Dumbledore would say something like that. "I don't believe it" she whispered while tears started to leak down her checks.

Pointing his wand at harry Dumbledore quickly bound him. He then proceeded to move harry to the front of the hall near the staff table.

"Watch him until my return." He spoke to his staff

He faced the for once silent student body; taking off his glasses he whipped them against his robes removing invisible dirt.

"Please return to your Dormitories I shall have the house elves bring anyone who is still Hungry food there. Thank you"

With that Dumbledore quickly left the hall going up the long flight to his office. It seemed that his trip toke him longer than usual. He couldn't help but think 'were did I go wrong? Why did you have to turn out like Tom Harry?' When he finally arrived at his office, he didn't even bother giving the password that he so loved to create. He touched the gargoyle and it sprang aside. Going up to his office he pointed his wand and the fire and it sprang to life. Walking over he threw some floo powder into it.

"Minister's office" he spoke before walking through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fudge wasn't having a good day. The people where putting pressure on him to retire after the events of last spring. So far he had been able to retain his position by agreeing to pass bills for certain people.

He was surprised when his fire sprang to life, and Dumbledore walked through. He quickly noticed something wasn't right because there was no twinkle in the old man's eyes, and he looked everyday his age.

"How may I help you Dumbledore?" the minister asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sitting down he replied in a saddened voice "Harry Potter murdered A student at Hogwarts. The student was Ginny Weasley."

Pressing a button on his desk the minister said "Becky please get me a squad of aurors immediately. And inform Arthur Weasley that his daughter has been murdered."

The aurors toke a few minutes to arrive, 3 men the standard auror squad. Dumbledore toke a quill off of the desk, "Portus." The five men touched the portkey and they were whisked away to the Hogwarts great hall.

"Arrest Harry Potter" said the minister.

The aurors followed their orders confused as to why they were arresting the-boy-who-lived.

"Take him to a holding cell in the ministry. And make sure he isn't carrying anything magical on him" Said the minister.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione after the announcement to return to the dormitories quickly ran up to the boy's dorm. Taking Harry's invisibility cloak she quickly ran to the library determined to help her friend in any way possible. She spent most of the night in the library, finally she found a few ways she could help her friend in the trial. She found out that people who are considered peers to the defendant could request certain things during the trial. She would request that they use veritaserum, and priory incantartum. That should be enough to prove Harry's innocence. She made her way out of the library forgetting to put the cloak back on. As she turned a corner, she ran into a dark cloaked figure. Before she could react the figure raised a silver hand holding a wand.

"Wormtail!" she yelled noticing him.

"imperio" was his reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/n sorry for such a short chapter I was going to have the trail in this chap. But because im at a cyber café I don't have that much time. I already wrote most of the next chapter on paper. Please read and review.

Thank you shadow


End file.
